sila_inoplanetyaninafandomcom_ko-20200214-history
Gaygay09
Trapsmith é o nono episódio de Gay Gay's Homosexual Adventure: Golden Piss. ENREDO Lebenara Serghirga veio de uma família de classe média alta da Itália. Sua mãe faleceu quando ele ainda era jovem, sobrando apenas ele e seu pai, que desejava que o melhor para seu filho, porém, os pensamentos dos dois não eram os mesmos. * Pai: Eu não vou deixar você estragar a porra da sua vida! Vai estudar e se tornar um físico de sucesso! * Leben: Mas, pai... * Pai: Mas pai nada! Você não vai fazer essas coisas de vagabundo. * Leben: Ser um k-idol é o meu sonho e não vou abandonar ele por nada nesse mundo! Tire seu cavalinho da chuva. * Pai: Se é por isso, então vá embora e não volte nunca mais. Não quero ver a cara de um desocupado como você. * Leben: O seu desejo é uma ordem. O sonho do garoto era se tornar um K-Popper famoso, com suas músicas de sucesso, assim como as suas ídolas. Porém, seu pai viu o potencial intelectual de seu filho, que tem um QI altíssimo, e desde pequeno sempre o fez estudar muito para alcançar o sonho do velho: ser um renomado físico. Serghirga acha isso muito tedioso e fácil, querendo fazer algo mais emocionante, de onde vem seu sonho. Após brigar com o cara que ele veio do saco, Leben sai de casa e vai viajar em busca de seus objetivos, pegando carona com um carro na estrada. * Leben: Tá tudo bem mesmo eu viajar de carro com vocês, que não me conhecem nada, para a Coreia do Sul? Tipo, eu posso ser um estuprador, sei lá. * Mãe da Família: Claro que sim. Você parece apenas um jovem que precisa de ajuda em sua vida para alcançar seus sonhos. Sem dúvidas vamos ajudá-lo. * Leben puxando uma faca: Ótimo. Agora passa todo o dinheiro, os documentos e vazem do carro. * Mãe da Família: Bom... pelo menos você não é um estuprador. * Leben: E manda sua filha tirar a roupa e me esperar na frente do carro. Com o tempo, ele conseguiu alcançar seu objetivo. Leben se tornou a famosa "K-Girl", uma das maiores estrelas do pop coreano. Com toda a fama e poder em suas mãos, ele aproveitou sua vida, fazendo tudo que era possível, sem medo de consequências. No auge de sua carreira, fazendo dinheiro pra caralho, ele acabou sendo pego por posse de pornografia infantil, acusações de estupro, uso de drogas, homícidio e outros crimes. *Entrevistadora: Você tem algo a dizer para seus fãs decepcionados com o fatídico dia de hoje, Leben? *Leben: Eu não fiz nada! Pornografia infantil não é crime no Japão! *Entrevistadora: Estamos na Coreia. *Leben: Mesma merda. *Entrevistadora: Está ciente de que sua pena será enorme devido ao crime gravíssimo que cometeu? *Leben: Mano todo mundo sabe que eu vou sair daqui. *Entrevistadora: Por que é famoso? *Leben: Porque isso é um flashback. *Entrevistadora: Justo. Para sair da prisão, ele teve que usar quase todo seu dinheiro para pagar a fiança. Quando voltou as ruas, Leben não conseguia mais nada, já que ninguém queria contato com um doente como ele, até pelo medo dele comer o cu de quem tá lendo. Com o resto de seu dinheiro, ele comprou roupas de grife porque sim e também usou para voltar para a Itália. Lá, sem mais opções do que fazer, Leben se juntou a gangues menores, de forma que pudesse viver e fazer tudo que quer. *Cara: Por favor! Não faz isso! Eu juro que vou pagar pelo que tô devendo! *Agiota: Jura mesmo? *Cara: Sim! Agora tira esse cara daqui, por favor! *Agiota: Leben. Pode sair. *Leben retirando a rola do cu do cara: Mas agora que tava ficando divertido? Serghirga conheceu Klaus ao ficar sabendo de um papai noel de um shopping que havia um celular para se comunicar com as crianças. Ao conseguir o número, Leben se fingiu de criança e aproveitou para foder o papai noel, fazendo ele ser acusado de coisas ilegais e de pedofilia. *Klaus: EU NÃO FIZ NADA! FOI AQUELA CRIANÇA QUE ME MANDOU TUDO, EU JURO! *Policial: Isso é o que todos os papais noéis dizem. *Leben vendo tudo e rindo: Hasta la vista, velhinho. *Klaus: Você... Foi você?! *Leben: Será que fui? hihihihihi *Klaus: DESGRAÇADO! EU VOU SAIR DAQUI E VOUT E MATAR SEU FILHO DA PUTA DO CARALHO! *Policial: É isso que todos os papais noéis dizem. Continuando em seu grupo de pequenos bandidos, com seu exímio trabalho, Leben foi ficando mais popular, de forma que seu nome chegou a boca de várias pessoas. Um dia, em sua quebrada, ele vê um cara de roupa branca com zíperes chegando. *MT: Você é Lebenara Serghirga? *Leben: Epa, calma lá. Tu vem na minha área e quer fazer as perguntas? Acho que os papéis estão trocados, amigão. *MT: I think that's a "yes" *Leben: how my pussy *MT: que. Enfim, eu tenho assuntos a tratar com você, Leben. Fiquei sabendo que está muito popular por essas bandas, com muitos tipos de negócios. Tenho uma proposta para você: junte-se a Passione e vire parte da minha gangue. *Leben: E se eu não tiver afim? *MT: Terei que matá-lo. *Leben: KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK O que te faz achar que é capaz disso? *MT: O fato de que sua cabeça está separada do corpo agora mesmo por latas de pepsi feitas por mim. *Leben percebendo que sua cabeça está separada do corpo agora mesmo: Trato feito.